User talk:Haipayazoo
My thoughts regarding the proposal given to us. I think it's pretty obvious that pretty much everyone, not just on this wiki, but on every other wiki, hates the new layout. On November 3, Monaco will be removed, and the new layout will be shoved down our throats. Er1si3 has propsed to us that we move our whole database to another hosting site and then merge it with their site The Recommendations Wiki to form the new alliance, "4chan Recommendations Wiki." How much of our stuff is gonna be on there may vary, but we MAY have to leave pages behing (Or not). There will be more users on the page (as well as more dicks and trolls). I personally hate what the Wikia douchebags are doing, but I've growned accustomed to having /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki as a seprerate wiki and not some joined force with another wiki. I checked there wiki and it's not all THAT great. I mean it looks like they just recently made it. They have /a/, /m/, /g/, /lit/, /h/, /co/, /jp/, and /u/. In total they have 39 pages and most of them are either barely starting out or VERY far from being finished. This wiki on the other hand does have along way to go as well, but there was so much time and effort on each individual page (well not ALL of them) and some might even say that most of the pages here are already complete (which would be a lie). Each board, such as /a/ or /m/ has about 2-5 pages each while /v/ has a total of 82. Shit is gonna get real complicated when merging. Things may never be the same and all of this over a simple (shitty) layout. I say we should stay or at the very most migrate to another hosting site, but stay as what we are. One entity. One wiki. One /v/. Haipayazoo 20:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) OH THE DRAMA! Gonna go play Golden Sun! Haipayazoo 20:42, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I see that you have some things to say regarding my proposal. If you have bothered to read the front page, you would have seen that the wiki is a mere two months old, and has been mostly a one-man show (mine). The amount of users is still low (compared to this Wiki), mostly because I refuse to make crass and blatant advertising of it. I have no intentions of taking over, absorbing or stealing the work of this site. It's just a proposal to make the user experience easier, and be a single entity encompassing 4chan. A best-case-scenario would be for moot to give us hosting on 4chan's servers. If the wiki migrates to another host, the whole database would be backed-up, so no page is left behind. There isn't the need to start from scratch. -- Er1si3 01:23, October 26, 2010 (UTC) First off, my apologies that it seemed like I was bashing on the wiki. Giving it a second opinion, it's not that bad, but it still lacks a lot of things, but like you just said it just started two months ago (I didn't see that). Heck, I might even visit sometime to give some of my suggestions there. I have nothing against the Recommended Wiki nor the proposal itself, but I just feel like that we are just better of seperate. I know you have no intention of doing any of the sort (absorbing or stealing), but when we merge into a new wiki I fear that things may change for better or for worse, which is what I'm afraid of. I still stick to what I said earlier, to keep it seperated, but that is not up to me. Hopefully, whatever happens, even if we go through with this, that it would be for the better. Haipayazoo 04:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) /v/'s List of Weapons and Power-ups suggestions I do plan on doing this. This is my next project. (Aside from the MSX/MSX2 and First Gen. Consoles. I made that for later.) I want to make one right now and start it A.S.A.P. Only problem is I can't think of a good name for the page. Any suggestions? So far so good. Not sure if this is going to be a flop or a very liked page (or average), but I've always wanted one of these. Hope it goes well and looking forward to any contributions from other users Also, I'm STILL looking for a good logo/picture for it, but I just can't seem to find one. If you know of any or found a good one, let me know. Thanks again. Haipayazoo 07:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to /v/'s Recommended Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Game Boy Advance page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kotep (Talk) 07:59, 28 August 2010 Hey you. Check the right hand bar in the community page. - MFGreth1 04:27, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! I still have a lot of work ahead of me though. Haipayazoo 05:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you for organizing the PSN games. It's something I intended to do, but have been dreading, but you were a REAL. FUCKING. MAN. and did that shit. Thanks a ton bro. - MFGreth1 06:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Games to add to NES and SNES "NES- '''Spotted 20 games that could be added. That's ridiculous! '''SNES- '''Was looking at a site for this and found '''30 games that could be added and I barely started reading it. HOLY CRAP!" Well, golly. Now I'm curious. Which ones did you have in mind exactly. Dejiko 08:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) NES: Kiwi Kraze hogan's alley wrath of the black manta Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode Tombs & Treasure Wizards & Warriors snake's revenge ultima: quest of the avatar Yo! Noid bomberman ice climber dragon warrior II and III faxanadu pirates! willow paperboy IronSword: Wizards & Warriors II base wars megami tensei megami tensei II SNES: stunt race fx death and return of superman super adventure island I and II Ys III: Wanderers from Ys out of this world final fantasy: mystic quest Secret of the Stars Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi super star wars Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back earthworm jim 2 Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf Disney's Aladdin Saturday Night Slam Masters batman returns Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose super turrican The Adventures of Batman & Robin king of the monsters nba jam knights of the round shin megami tensei if... shin megami tensei II motral kombat III I''m taking a break on the SNES part, but here is half what I got for it. Not sure if some of these games are shit, but I know a lot of them aren't. If you want to add them, be my guest. I'm heading off for the day. Haipayazoo 08:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' Well, here's my take on these: NES: 1. Kiwi Kraze - Not sure if this or an alternate version might be better or if NES version has any advantages over the original Arcade release or any other arcade-port versions. IIRC, it might be shorter, but I can't remember if it has "Heaven" or not. 2. hogan's alley- Eh. I haven't played this much, but I wasn't too fond of it. Maybe I just didn't get very far. It's been a looong time. 3. wrath of the black manta- Sounds familiar, but I can't recall much. From what I've just checked on, it seems interesting. 4. Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode- We DIDN'T have this up there? Hell, I'd say it deserves a spot for Duke fucking Togo alone; well, and also that it's a pretty good game outside of the confusing first-person segments. 5. Tombs & Treasure- Oooh. This is a hard one. Definitely note that in the description. I like it, but it is pretty brutal. 6. Wizards & Warriors- Eh. Not a favorite. Heard it's okay, but I wasn't too fond of it. 7. snake's revenge- I guess. If only for curiosity's sake. Decent game that I think deserves a spot. 8. ultima: quest of the avatar- Heh, compared to 3/exodus, I don't know this one well at all. I'd definitely like to try the SMS version myself. 9. Yo! Noid- Despite the odd choice of commercial tie-in, I heard this was very okay. I dunno. I never played much of it. 10. bomberman- Nah, Bomberman 1 is pure repetition and gets extremely unfair and boring. Now Bomberman 2, I'd say that's worth a shot, especially since it's the first Bomberman on Nintendo with multiplayer (an odd 3 person version, but hey). 11. ice climber- Yes, but only if you play multiplayer. Otherwise, it's not fun at all playing alone, just kinda frustrating. When you team up, you can make it much more enjoyable. 12. dragon warrior II and III- I wouldn't add them. The SNES and GBC versions fixed alot of problems with them, most of which revolved around almost unfair difficulty and translation (Dem fuckin Golden Batboons in 2 and ASSARAM in 3). The very first DQ/DW is there for the sake of gusto and challenge, and DW4 is there because it's fairly mainstream in alignment with later titles and still rather enjoyable. A japanese fanart calls it a masterpiece. Now I wouldn't go THAT far, but it is pretty impressive for an NES game, to the point where I give it props and my recommendation.. 13. faxanadu - HOYL SHIT. WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THESE DIDN'T EXISTS? Fuck yes, this deserves a spot, otherwise mai waifu Jun Chiki Chikuma's lovely soundtrack would go unremembered. Oh, and the gameplay's pretty good too. I would note that it's part of the Xanadu/Dragon Slayer series and spinoffs, like Legacy of the Wizard. 14. pirates! - Hmmm. I didn't play much of this. I did like it much more than the flood of koei games I played, such as uncharted waters (I'm gonna get flack for this, I know, but man, those Koei games gave me nightmares.) 15. willow - We didn't have it? Well, dang. I thought it was pretty cool. Especially the details and animation. I mean, it's not often you look at an NES game of all things, and go "whoa." 16. paperboy - THIS FUCKING GAME. Sorry, I just have some offbeat memories of it. Sure, go ahead. Just note the seemingly exponential difficulty. 17. IronSword: Wizards & Warriors II - I guess. I don't recall playing it. Seems pretty funkadelic looking at some of the screenshots, specifically this one. 18. base wars - I've heard about this, but I couldn't find a playable version. Seems cool. I loves me some robits and baseball. Give it a shot. 19. and 20. megami tensei and megami tensei II - No. The translations aren't complete, nor are patches available. I've seen videos and all, but it's seriously a different story playing yourself and not knowing what the fuck to do without a guide open every minute. Good games, but not yet ready to be recommended. SNES: 1. stunt race fx- I don't know much about this, so... yeah. You might have to ask someone else. 2. death and return of superman- Played it on the Mega Drive and hated it. Not sure how much different it is on the SNES. 3. super adventure island I and II- Didn't we have these up there? Maybe they're somewhere else, and I just figured we had them. But yeah, poor old Higgins and Meijin don't get enough love. 4. Ys III: Wanderers from Ys- Ugh. The SNES version of Ys III sucks balls IMO. If we don't have the SNES/SFC version of Ys4 (mask of the sun, IIRC) up there, I'd add that. Much better game. 5. out of this world- FUCK YES. DO IT. 6. final fantasy: mystic quest- YES. Especially since it just hit VC in Europe. Personal recommendation: Note the rockin' soundtrack, worth tracking down. Possible recommendation: Note how 4 Heroes of Light is sort of a next-gen successor of the more simple, yet fun style of FF. 7. Secret of the Stars- FUCK. NO. Maybe it's just me, but I hated this damn game for reasons I can't recall. 8., 9., and 10. Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, super star wars. and Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back: Hell yeah. Especially with the VC releases, I wanted to add these. I would more strongly recommend the later titles over the earlier ones though. Not sure if you would include that good Indiana Jones game or not, but I heard that one wasn't bad at all. (Can't recall if it was by Factor 5 or LucasArts though.) 11. earthworm jim 2- I guess so. Can't think of any reason why I wouldn't be up here. 12. Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf - Eh. I was never fond of this genre, so you might want to ask someone else. 13. Disney's Aladdin- Hell, if it were up to me, I'd add it out of nostalgia alone. I would note the difficulty as being rather tame, even when changed. Maybe something fun to play with a little kid you're taking care of? 14. Saturday Night Slam Masters - How could I betray Mixmaster Mike Haggar? Of course, I'd say add it! 15. batman returns - THIS ISN'T ON THERE?! EGADS. This is one of my favorite single player beat 'em ups for the extremely solid action, to say nothing of the totally badass soundtrack. 16. Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose - Yes, but note to only play on the hardest difficulty. Otherwise, you miss out on stages. 17. super turrican- Eh. I guess, but I did like ST2 more than this. 18. The Adventures of Batman & Robin- I guess? I played the Genesis version and liked that. I'm guessing the two are similar? 19. king of the monsters- Yeah, but only if it retains the wrasslin' elements like the Genesis version. 20. nba jam - Not sure which version to recommend. Primary or TE? Each has stuff the other doesn't... Maybe both? 21. knights of the round - Dunno. Heard it was pretty fun. 22. shin megami tensei if... - No. No translation means no fun to be had. Shame, because from what I fiddled around with, it seems pretty cool, especially with the new persona-like system versus the recruitment of older games. 23. shin megami tensei II- Sure, This has a full translation. Only problem I ever had was with those fucking elevators and their passwords. 24. motral kombat III - eh. If you really want to. I skipped this and went straight to trilogy on N64, and I haven't gone back to check any major differences between the two. Hold on, though. All of these notes aren't just for you. They're also for me and anyone else who might add these. Again, this is just my personal input, and I encourage others to share theirs as well. Hopefully "NESfag" might pop in one day and give his say on some of these, since he loves that there famicom. Otherwise, great suggestions. Thanks for sharing and notifying. Dejiko 09:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Alot of those games I had actually added at some point, but they had been removed, like Golgo 13, Faxanadu, Bomberman, Ice Climber, FF Mystic Quest, Saturday Night Slam Masters, All the Super Star Wars games, and Out of this World. I can't rcall any good reaons for any of them being removed, either. - MFGreth1 14:42, October 4, 2010 (UTC) *Huh. that is weird. I guess some people didn't actually give them much of a chance. Too bad. For the most part, these are pretty solid. Dejiko 13:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *Most of them are really good and I honestly can't find any reason why they shouldn't be up there either. Maybe, in my spare time I'll add them or if someone else wants to, in which I hope so. There's a new page 'round these parts. And I'd like you to contribute! - MFGreth1 01:44, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Xbawks treesiddy page unlocked Like I told LEGOslayer, you should be able to edit there now. --Dejiko 16:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, yeah. I probably wouldn't have banned for a month anyways. Probably just 4 weeks. --Dejiko 13:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously... If you want sports go the fuck outside! Me and my bros say that about ea sports shit too. Thank you for contributing your 2011 faves Always nice to see what others liked. --Dejiko 05:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Take a breather for now. Don't bother undoing any edits. No worries. --Dejiko (talk) 02:15, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Alright, then. Haipayazoo (talk) 02:20, October 11, 2013 (UTC) shut up faget Ok, kid. Ok. Haipayazoo (talk) 02:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC)